1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to veterinarian treatment tables, and more particularly to a non-sterile treatment table having a continuously running sheet of fluid beneath a grate where the animal rests, the fluid washing away debris and fluids from treating the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In treating animals, veterinarians often perform procedures that do not require a sterile environment, but do require a clean, hygienic surface. Such treatments may require the trimming or clipping of hair and nails, suturing wounds, shots, or other procedures. Further, during such treatments, the non-anesthetized animals often become nervous and may urinate. Thus, liquids and debris can quickly collect in the area where an animal such as a dog or cat is being treated. Further, to facilitate the practitioner in treating the animal, the animal is often placed upon a treatment table. Thus, liquids and debris will collect on this table and require cleaning after each treatment, and perhaps even during one procedure. This is often not possible, and in the least time consuming and disruptive.
Treatment tables that are currently used, such as those made by VSSI, Inc. (Carthage, Mo.), comprise a base cabinet and a simple tub having a grating to fit over the top where the animal rests. Fluids, etc. will fall through the grate and into the tub, where the practitioner may later remove the grate to clean the interior. The currently used treatment tables do not have a means for conveniently washing away material that falls into the tub. Foster et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,570) discloses a portable pet washing and grooming tub that has a tub with a drain where water and other material can be washed away. However, the Foster et al. tub is inappropriate for treating animals, as it does not provide a large area for an animal to lay. Hunt (U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,926) discloses a livestock table that allows for fluids and other materials to fall to the ground below. This would be inappropriate, however, for an indoor veterinarian treatment center or operating room environment where hygienic conditions are desirable.
There are other devices in the prior art that serve various other purposes. For example, Howorth (U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,171) discloses an autopsy table having a non-permeable table top and air ducts for continuously pushing air over the table to remove fumes that can be harmful. Olson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,628) discloses a fish cleaning table that can be attached to kitchen sink, the table having a tube with apertures for creating a flow of water underneath the fish as they are being cleaned. Also disclosed by Jeter (U.S. Pat. No. 2,222,767) is a table cleaning system having small jets of water that spray onto the table. The Jeter table has the disadvantage of spraying the table surface itself, which is also where an animal would rest during a procedure. Thus, the jets of water could not be used until after the procedure. This is not an improvement relative to the currently used treatment tables such as the VSSI, Inc. tables.
What is desirable for treating animals in a veterinarian office environment is a table that can allow an animal from small (5-10 lbs or smaller) to large (from 10-80 lbs or greater) size to rest or sit upon a surface that will allow liquids and other small debris to fall away from the animal and be washed away continuously. This would create a hygienic environment for the animal and practitioner. This type of table would also make the transition from treating one animal to another simpler and faster, thus more economical. The present invention is directed towards such a treatment table.